


Buddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [207]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Detoxing Sam Winchester, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Fluff, Gen, Season 4 Sam Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ok maybe this is a totally weird prompt but could you please write a fic centered around when Sam is detoxing and he sees himself at 14. He tells himself to grow up and that life doesn't turn out the way you though it would. Little Sam is so cute could you write about after sam tells him that he gets really upset and starts bawling so big Sam comforts him and tells him he's sorry and calls him buddy or something cute. Sorry if that's weird!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy

Sam sighed softly, as he stared at his younger self.

“Think Jess would want you to turn into this? She loved you! You think that she’d be happy, you using her as an excuse?” Sam’s younger self asked.

“I’m sorry, I am, but life doesn’t turn out the way you thought it would when you were fourteen years old.” Sam said, more bitter than he meant. “We are  _never_ gonna be normal, we were never gonna get away. Grow up.”

Sam’s younger self froze, and Sam watched him take a deep breath.

“What?” Sam asked, tiredly. “Life doesn’t always happen the way that you plan it to.”

“You can always try.” His younger self murmured softly, obviously hurt.

“I tried. And it didn’t.” Sam said. “It won’t work. I’m what you become. Deal with it.”

When Sam watched the first tear fall, he regretted being so cruel to his younger self. And then the downpour of tears from his younger self began.

“No, no, wait. Don’t…don’t be upset.” Sam said. “I’m sorry.” He reached out and motioned for his younger self to move over.

When Sammy walked over Sam got him to sit down by him. So what if Sammy was a hallucination? Right now felt pretty real, and Sam felt the strong need to comfort his younger self.

“Hey, listen…I’m sorry I upset you. Really.”

Sammy sniffled and looked up at Sam, hazel eyes shiny with tears.

“Really?” Sammy asked.

“I shouldn’t have said all of that stuff. I was mean and rude. I’m just…” Sam sighed.

“Tired?” Sammy asked.

“Yeah….tired.” Sam nodded.

Sammy thought about that and nodded. “Life is tiring at time.”

“No kidding.” Sam murmured. He wrapped an arm around his younger self and pulled the kid close. “You’re…you’re my buddy. You’re me. I should treat myself better.”

Sammy grinned softly, and pressed into the comfort that Sam gave.

“This is tiring, isn’t it? Being locked in this room?” Sammy asked.

“Yeah. It is.”

“Will you get out?”

“Hopefully yeah.” Sam said. “Listen, buddy…how about I tell you some stories about our life to past the time?”

“Sure.” Sammy said, sitting up to listen to Sam.


End file.
